turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward
Edward is an English given name. It is derived from the Anglo-Saxon form Ēadweard, composed of the elements ead "wealth, fortune; prosperous" and weard "guardian, protector". The Spanish/Portuguese forms of the name are Eduardo and Duarte. Other variant forms include French Édouard, Italian Edoardo, German and Dutch Eduard and Scandinavian Edvard. Short forms in English include Ed, Eddy, Eddie, Ted, Teddy, Woody and Ned. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Edward may refer to: Monarchs named Edward: :Edward IV of England, historical English King referenced in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Edward VII of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom referenced in a few works. :Edward VIII of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom referenced in numerous works. :Edward IX of Britain (The Two Georges), fictional British monarch referenced in ''The Two Georges''. Characters known only by the name Edward: :Edward (A Different Flesh), a technician and minor character in A Different Flesh, section "Freedom". :Edward (Ruled Britannia), an actor and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Edward of Arlington, a Detinan Duke in The War Between the Provinces. Characters whose first name is Edward: :Edward Porter Alexander, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :Edward Davis Bass, historical Chattanooga Mayor appearing in Joe Steele. :Edward Braddock, historical British General appearing in Opening Atlantis: Nouveau Redon. :Edward Clark, historical Confederate General referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :Edward Groff Conklin, historical editor referenced in "The Star and the Rockets". :Edward Drinker Cope, historical paleontologist referenced in "The Green Buffalo". :Edward Everett, historical politician referenced in The Guns of the South. :Edward Ferrero, historical American Civil War General referenced in The Guns of the South. :E. F. L. Wood, 1st Earl of Halifax, historical British ambassador appearing in numerous stories. :Edward Harris, historical ornithologist appearing in "Audubon in Atlantis". :Edward Kennedy, historical U.S. Senator referenced in the Jefferson story "Typecasting." :Edward Lane, a RAF radioman and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Edward Kelley, historical English con man appearing in Ruled Britannia. :Edward McCleave, a US Army General and minor character in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. :Edward C. Moran Jr., historical politician appearing in American Empire: The Victorious Opposition. :Edward R. Murrow, historical broadcaster "heard" in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance and The War That Came Early: Two Fronts. :Edward Radcliffe, fictional explorer, a POV in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Edward Rydz-Smigly, historical Polish General referenced in The War That Came Early. :Edward Montagu, 1st Earl of Sandwich, historical English admiral appearing in A Different Flesh, section "And So To Bed". :Edward Teller, historical physicist referenced in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance and "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :Edward Wingfield, historical Jamestown colonist, POV in ''A Different Flesh, section "Vilest Beast". :Edward Woodbridge, a ship captain and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. Characters whose surname is Edwards: :Edwards (Supervolcano), a guard and minor character in Supervolcano: Eruption. :Douglas Edwards, historical broadcaster "heard" in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :George Edwards, historical musician, POV in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :Haden Edwards, historical Texas revolutionary appearing in "Hail! Hail!". Characters whose first name is Eduardo: :Eduardo Caruso, a shopkeeper in ''The Gladiator''. :Eduardo Molina, a farmer and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. Characters whose first name is Edouard: :Edouard Daladier, historical French Prime Minister appearing in Hitler's War and referenced in other books. :Édouard Thouvenel, historical French Ambassador referenced in The Guns of the South. Characters whose first name is Eduard: :Eduard Dietl, historical German General appearing in The Great War: Walk in Hell. :Eduard Klein, fictional student in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. Characters whose first name is Edvard: :Edvard Kardelj, historical Yugoslavian politician appearing in The Hot War: Armistice. Place names: :Edwards Air Force Base, California, a setting in "Getting Real". :Edwardsville, Alabama, a setting in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. See also: *Eddie *Ned Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation